1. Field
The present invention relates to a body fat measurement device and method, and more particularly, to a body fat measurement device and method which can measure a thickness of body fat by using a relation between a distance of at least two light sources and an optical signal intensity which is detected from a biological tissue corresponding to each light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Health and beauty are critical issues for people living in modern society, accordingly a wellbeing trend seeking a healthy and enjoyable life is currently booming. One criterion for health estimation is measuring an obesity rate. There are various methods of measuring the obesity rate, and a body fat ratio is usually one of criteria for measuring the obesity rate, and also the body fat ratio may be one criterion for people on a diet for beauty purposes.
The methods of measuring a body fat ratio include a body average density measurement measuring weight in the water, a skinfold test calculating the body fat ratio by measurement thickness of fat in a specific point of a body, a body impedance analysis calculating the body fat ratio by measuring a resistance in a body by flowing a weak current in the body, a weight and waist relation table measuring the body fat ratio by using a weight and a waist size, and the like. However these methods need mostly complicated equipment and are inaccurate when measuring the body fat ratio.
Currently, a body fat measurement method using a light is suggested to readily and accurately measure body fat with a simple equipment. A body fat measurement device using the light is based on a theory that when a light emitted from a light source is emitted at a measurement point of a body, backward scattering occurs in the body, and subsequently a body fat is measured by measuring a scattered optical signal using an optical detector.
In comparison to other body fat measurement methods, the above-described body fat measurement method is non-invasive, and may quickly measure the thickness of body fat. Accordingly, the body fat measurement device is manufactured in a small size and is generally included in a portable device. Here, the accuracy of measurement must be guaranteed without being restricted to a certain time, place, or operator when measuring the thickness of body fat. However, a portable body fat measurement device according to the conventional art is manufactured in a small size, and constructed as a portable device or installed in a mobile terminal and the like. Thus, the portable body fat measurement device may not accurately measure the thickness of body fat at all times.
Accordingly, a body fat measurement device which a user can carry without restriction to a certain time or a certain place, and accurately measure thickness of body fat is required.